ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Day Unlike Any Other
Plot Jay Parker is seen riding his bike hurriedly before hitting a row of step and crashing and then runs away. Two bullies appear. (Bullie 1#): You can run but you can't hide. (Bullie 2#(: Come back here Jay. We wanna talk. (Bullie 1#): With our fists(laughs). Jay runs infront a wall and looks infront as the bullies corner him. Theme song! (Bullie 2#): Hah! Hah! Did you see the look on that losers face. (Bullie 1#): Oh yeah. Priceless. Jay opens dumpster lid and throws in his damaged bike out of the dumpster. (Jay): Just one of this days I'd like a chance to those jerks what for. Shane walks by and noticing Jay. (Shane): Have a rough day at school little bro? (Jay): Hardly. Ed and Jeff chased me after school and beat me up, trashed my bike and trashed me. Shane helps him out of the dumpster. (Jay): Are you sure you can't teach me some of those karate moves? (Shane): Dude. Karate's harder than you think. Why do you think I was in Japan for 3 months. (Jay): Cause your penpal Mariko lived there. (Shane): Well yeah. After the first week she introduced me to her grandpa Naruto and he taught me these cool Karate skills. Scene changes to Parker house. (Uncle Collin):Yes. Okay you. Okay ranger Mike. Jay and Shane walk in. (Uncle Collin): Hey boys. All set for the big camping trip? (Jay): Sure unc. I've been waiting for this. (Shane): Have you confirmed with Park Ranger Mike? (Unc Collin): Yep. He said we can go tommorow evening. BIG THE NEXT DAY IN BOLD CAN BE SEEN Jay, Shane and Collin are sitting by the campfire. (Jay): And then he cut his hand off! The end. (Shane): Okay. Thanks for the three hour story about a movie you watched in the morning. (Collin): Hm. Seems like we're out of firewood. I'll get some more. (Jay): Na. I'll do it Uncle Collin) (Unc Collin): Sure? (Jay): Yep. Scene shows Glog's warship (Glog): Jofefus. Have you found the ship containing the Morphomatrix. (Jofefus): I've sent scouters in the are. Blinking noise. (Jofefus): They've found something. (Glog): The Morphomatrix. (Jofefus): Yes and it's headed for Earth. (Glog): Set a course! Jay is walking with the firewood (Jay): Man. This was lame. I can't believe I agreed to... Sees a ball of fire. (Jay): Hey! A Shooting Star! I need to make my wish! Jay sees a crater and pod which opens revealing a watch. (Jay): A Watch? I wonder what..... Watch jumps on Jay's hand. (Jay): Hey! Get off. C'mon. Gett offa me! Get off! Jay falls. (Jay): Hey whats this..... Jay presses button and changes into Heatblast. (Heatblast): What the? I'm on fire! I'm on fire! Ah! Jay panics while 15 minutes later sign is shown. (Heatblast): Hm. I'm on fire. But I don't feel anything. I better get Uncle Collin and Shane. Heatblast runs off. (Collin):Hm. Jay's been gone a long time. (Shane): We better... Heatblast comes running (Heatblast): Unc! Shane! (Collin): What on earth? Heatblast slips and lands on is face. (Shane): What is that? (Heatblast): And than I turned into this flame guy. (Collin): There has to be a way to turn you back. (Heatblast): And what if there isn't? What if I'm a FREAK FOREVER?! (Shane): Dude we'll get through this. (Heatblast): NO! JUST STAY AWAY! Heatblast flies off. (Collin): Jay! Howard is at Jay's house in the afternoon. (Howard): Jay? Are you home? What's this? Howard reads note. (Howard): Says they went camping. Heatblast melts through window and lands in the house. (Heatblast): Howard. I know this looks bad... (Howard): AHHH! Uhhh.... Howard faints. (Heatblast): Uh crud. Beeping is heard and Jay turns back to normal. (Jay): Hey! I'm me. And normal me. Howard wakes up. (Howard): Huh? Oh Jay. Dude the weirdest thing happened. This fire thing.... (Jay): Ya I know. And that was me. (Howard): Really? You have the most realistic halloween costume ever. (Jay): No see this watch.... A huge explosion takes place. (Greeb): Greetings humans. I am General Geeb of the Nighlok army. Now give me the Morphomatrix or Forris City meets its doom. (Jay): He must mean the watch. Maybe I can stop those guys. Jay turns the dial on the watch. (Howard): What are you doing with your watch? Jay transforms into ''Plasmus.''' (Plasmus): Cool! I'm a new alien. (Geeb): Jofefus! The enemy has transformed. Alert Lord....... ''Plasmus punches Geeb. (Jofefus): Lord Gog. The wielder of the Morphomatrix has transformed into a GenoMokian. (Glog): Send Doombats there. (Jofefus): As you request. (Howard): How'd you? (Plasmus): Not now dude. A bit busy. Uncle Collin and Shane arrive (Shane): Jay! There aliens invading.........Oh you know. (Plasmus): This guy's really strong. (Geeb): I'm the general. What did you expect. Geeb punches Plasmus. (Plasmus): Okay man. It's time to take you down. Plasmus fires Plasma blasters at Geeb and knocks him out. Later Geeb is tied up with Plasma. (Collin): Okay. Tell us what your up to. (Geeb): Lord Gog ruler of Nighl plans to conquer the universe using your watch The Morphomatrix. It's creator sent it through the galaxy through a pod and it landed and earth and was discovered by your nephew. Now he plans to destroy the human world in order to get it. (Jay): Too bad it doesn't come off. Geeb suddenly vanishes. (Jay): What the heck? (Collin): Looks like there things we'll never know. So hows' about I make my famous pancakes. (Jay): Oh Yeah! (Shane): Now Your Talking! (Howard): Count me in. Glog's warship (Glog): What do you report Geeb. (Geeb); The watch is owned by a human named Jay Parker. (Glog); Interesting. We will look into this. And a for the human. (Geeb); Yes sir? (Glog); Exterminate him. *Testing... *Testing... *One, two, three... Category:Episodes